


michael in my bedroom

by retrogaymer



Series: sigs does songs [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Song rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogaymer/pseuds/retrogaymer
Summary: my friend accidentally typed "michael in the bedroom" instead of bathroom and I made a joke abt how that was the boyf version and then I couldnt stop thinking abt it and now here we are





	michael in my bedroom

[JEREMY]

i am hanging in the bathroom while my best friend sits on my bed

i dont wanna hide but i have to decide

this is one sitch that cant be misread

 

im a coward in a bathroom cause i think my buddys crushing on me

and i might like him back but my thoughts wont keep track and hes one that i dont wanna mislead

 

everything felt fine when i thought this all was doomed

even through the faults of mine his feelings bloomed

 

now ive got

michael in my bedroom

michael in my bedroom late at night

how longs he been waiting

michael in my bedroom

michael in my bedroom late at night

i swear im not bailing

i just need a moment here to rethink some things

like if his smile has always had that gentle sting

oh this is a michael that i dont know

michaels secret sorrow

michael in my bedroom late at night

oh, late at night

 

i am hiding while hes out there waiting all too patiently

memories get bittersweet here in my retreat

i dont see how he could ever love me

and i hear him on his phone, sing along to whitney through the door -

“I wanna dance with somebody!”

and my stomach flops cause a penny drops

i dont want to be just his best friend anymore

 

now i want

michael in my bedroom

michael in my bedroom late at night

not just for hanging out

michael in my bedroom

michael in my bedroom late at night

no, more like making out

i dont wanna make him wait but still i cant leave

cause what if we do date what if i make him bleed?

cant deal with a michael that i dont know

michaels secret sorrow

michael in my bedroom late at night

 

knock, knock, knock, knock   


he might be worrying on me   


knock, knock, knock, knock   


i promise ill be out in three   


knock, knock, knock, knock   


shouldn't have even left that room   


knock, knock, knock, knock   


this bathtub might become my tomb   


clang, clang, clang, clang   


i wish i had a bailout   


bang, bang, bang, bang   


my big mistake was wimping out   


splash, splash, splash, splash   


i throw some water in my face

and i am in a better place

i go to open up the door

hey michael- dad?

nevermind, i shut it tight once more

and i cant help but yearn

for a different time

but then i look in the mirror

and the present is clearer

we're not going back to who we were before

 

late at night

what a tender sight is

michael in my bedroom late at night

bathed in soft moonlight

i wish i stayed put in that bed and ignored it all

or maybe that we were shitfaced

drowning in alcohol

hes just michael whos my buddy   


who might also love me

rides a PT cruiser

calls me a cute loser

michaels secret sorrow

i never thought id know

michael in my bedroom late at night

late at night

late at night

 

i dont know if i will ruin it all

i guess ill try

catch him if we fall


End file.
